Under High: Frisk x Asriel
by SparkJar587
Summary: The 1st of three parallel stories, focusing around junior prom. this is the one about Frisk and Asriel, while the others are Sans, and one of my OC's, Jacob. not alot of angst but there is some drama.
Frisk woke up on Saturday morning. Her alarm was beeping, but it was only set for school days. She looked around her room, bleary eyed, until her gaze rested on the back of her desk chair. Hanging there, gleaming in the dawn light, was a blue dress. Frisk just studied it for a moment, with a light purple embroidered flower on the bodice, and an ocean wave pattern over the skirt. Her heart leaped to her throat. It was here. The day she had both dreaded and dreamed of for three agonizing years.

"Prom," she said to the small box of flowers outside her window. The box refused to respond, even the echo flowers were silent. Quietly walking to the shower, Frisk pondered everything that had happened in the last month. Papyrus had (futilely) tasked himself with finding a date for Sans, trying almost everyone in the entire school. Sans had simply prepared himself for a long night sitting at a table in the corner with his handheld, playing games until they all left. She snorted, soap running into her face. She would make sure Sans had some real fun tonight, even if it killed her. Alphys and Undyne had bought lovely matching clothes, a very simple dress for Alphys, and a 3 piece suit for Undyne.

"Frisk," Sans called through the door, "I would like to clean myself sometime before noon." Slipping herself into a baggy sweater and shorts, Frisk apologized and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. When she thought of her own date for the night, she blushed. Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr had asked her to Prom. The scene unfolded in her mind as she ate the plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast Pap laid before her.

He had walked up in the lunchroom holding something behind his back. They couldn't hear each other at first, until Sans stood up, cleared his nonexistent throat, and yelled, "YO!" so loudly everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at us. Asriel stood up on one of the tables spread his arms, revealing a single rose and declared, full of embarrassment, "Frisk, will you be my date to Prom?" She had gasped. It was so sudden, but not completely unexpected. She stood up on the table with him, and said loud enough for the whole school to hear, "YES!" and kissed him.

"Sausage goes in your mouth, kiddo, not your nose," Sans joked, jarring her out of her memory. She was indeed trying to fit a sausage up her nose, almost succeeding. She blushed as she put it back on her plate.

"I had better start getting ready," She stammered, running upstairs to avoid that look from Sans. What was with him lately? He always looked at her strange, but she couldn't tell what was going through his skull. "Jacob's the mind reader not me. Now where is my phone?" She called Alphys and Mettaton over to get ready together. Alphys was the first to arrive, with her dress in a special bag and a huge makeup kit under her arm. Mettaton showed up with his full supply of hair products. They gossiped as they helped each other with their prep.

"Frisk have you n-noticed the way Sans is l-looking at you?" Alphys asked, looking like a very desperate child.

"Yeah, why?" Frisk replied hesitantly. Mettaton was waving something around behind her head, and Alphys looked frustrated.

"Well, according to Papyrus and Toriel, Sans hasn't talked to Asriel since the big ask. Looks like he's -" She cut off. Mettaton was leaning over Frisk's shoulder, holding a comb like a knife.

No more words were said on the subject, but Frisk felt like she was being left out on some big secret all her friends knew. She shrugged looking at her shining, wavy curtain of hair. "This looks great, Mettaton, thanks SO much for this." The three started picking out which of her necklaces would look best with the dress, and what earrings would look best with the necklace, and so may other things that nobody noticed the sounds of Sans and Papyrus arguing over ties and socks.

Asriel woke up that morning full of anxiety. He was always a worrier, not to mention he had asked Frisk, his crush since the 7th grade. He looked over at the tuxedo laid out on the table. A simple black jacket, white shirt, black pants. No shoes, because that was just a thing many monsters with strange foot shapes did. his tie and… waist thingy (what is that thing called again?) were both the same blue as Frisk's dress. His dad had made up a bouquet of white roses and periwinkles, and his mother had prepared the house and everything. To be honest, Asriel was embarrassed by his parents attention to detail. Asgore had matched every flower against his tie, and Toriel had put him on a strict diet to make sure he would fit in his tux.

"Prom," He sighed, pulling on a crumpled t shirt with a pixelated delta ruin on the front. His parents greeted him warmly, offering a sense of calm to Asriel's worries. He readily ate the croissant his mom put in front of, even though he really wanted some nice sizzling bacon and eggs. "Stupid diet," he muttered under his breath. He caught a glance of his father brushing crumbs out of his beard. Asgore threw his son a devilish wink and pressed a 20 on the table. Asriel returned the wink, gave his mom a hug, and ran upstairs to get properly dressed.

Five minutes later, he was happily eating a pack of donuts from the bakery, and he reflected on the conversation he'd had the last time he was here. A shiver ran up his spine. Sans had popped up, like he always did, the weekend after he had asked Frisk. He had started talking about love, and Asriel felt the strangest sense of being accused. It wasn't until Sans was about to leave when he said it.

"If you hurt her, you're gonna have a bad time."

That night, Asriel snuck out of the house for a walk. He didn't pay attention to where his feet took him. He ended up at a fallen tree, which he leaned against as he stared out at the stars. All he could think about was how much of an idiot he felt like. He looked back on every social interaction he, Frisk, and Sans had been in, and in every memory Sans was clearly trying to stay on Frisk's good side.

"What are you doing here, Asriel?" The voice said. Spinning around, He was about to kneel down and beg for a quick death, when he recognized a completely different face in the shadows. "Oh, hey Jacob." The skeleton sat down next to him, his square glasses shining in the moonlight.

Asriel was pulled back to the present by Ace, Jacob's best friend, snapped in his face. "Earth to Asriel! I know Jacob looks weird, but that's no reason to stare at him." Jacob, looking up from something in his hand with mock surprise, retorted, "Really? I look weird to him compared to the one who could pass for human if you gave him a baseball cap." Asriel snorted, appreciating the break from his revery. Jacob, like always, was wearing his blue sleeveless hoodie, with a "J" stitched over where a heart would be. Ace, with his pale skin and minimal monstrous features(besides his appetite) was dressed in a black and red striped vest, with a scarf wrapped around his neck.

"He has a point there, you know," He laughed, stopping what was surely going to be a fight. They chatted about things like games, sports, the evils of algebra, until Jacob mentioned how hard it had been to find the right tie. "Damn it, I still have to get ready." Asriel began to hurriedly walk home, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder. "See you tonight!"

"You too, don't let Frisk ditch you for someone else!" Ace yelled back not knowing just how uneasy the other two became at his words.

 _ **So yeah here's a harmless little story about our favorite band of misfits and a group of monsters based on me and my friends. Hope you like it. Check out my author page for more amateur writing, and see you all later.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_

 _ **PS my friend DraxienOblivion(look him up if you want) is who ace is based off of, and Jacob is based on myself.**_


End file.
